IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS
Please come here to see any changes that need your IMMEDIATE attention SERVER IS DOWN!!!!!!! 6/18/17 The Server went down earlier this morning (for unknown reasons) and is still not accessible at this time (2:45pm). Today is Guild War day and Fortress Feud is tonight at 20:00. My assumption is that we will be lucky to see it up anytime soon. You cannot access any help sites, but you can read the Facebook site for laughs. Or join you guild members on Band to pass the time. '' ''Meanwhile, since I am here, I am going to stress '''ONE LAST TIME, the importance of doing EVERY ATTACK IN GUILD WARS! ''' I want to commend many of you for increasing your strength and strategy over the past few months and greatly improving your scores. You have showed consistent dedication and determination in working with what you have to beat what you come across! '' ''As a leader I DO NOT expect us to come in first place. I believe we can, but YOU have to believe that. We face GUILDS that have much tougher bases overall than ours, that's true... but we can beat them. I know it takes time, and in time, many of you have shown what you can do. '' ''On the flip side, we still have some members that don't take GUILD WARS so '''SERIOUSLY. '''To you I say this.. you either want fame and HB, or you don't. You are part of the team or you aren't. '''IF YOU NEED HELP... ASK.' How many times do I say that? We cannot continue to have a few people on our team decide NOT to do all their attacks just because they don't want to. '' I ask nothing more from anyone in this GUILD but to do your best in this one event. In MOST GUILDS you need to meet minimum scores with no exception! If you want to stay as part of the SPARTA team, you need to work as a team member and act as if you want to be here. I understand things happen occasionally, but not to the same people every week. '' ''Get on Band, get help if you need it, talk to me if need to, but get the guild war issue resolved. '' '''2016 IN REVIEW' For those of you who like Numbers, I thought you might like to see just how much we have accomplished as a guild over a year's time. Might & Donations Beginning in 2016 we ranked: Might: 193 (3416404) Donations: 44 (3136103) In 2017 we were at: Might: 76 (8169150) Donations: (6163192) In week 5 of 2015 FYI we were ranked 236 in Might (665528) ''and ''1151 in Donations (61971) Feud & Guild Wars Of the nine Fortress Feud battles we did I tracked eight of them. We came in FIRST '''once (8/21/16), '''Second twice, Third '''three times, and '''fourth '''four times. I am NOT kidding! GUILD WARS, well thats a different story. We came in '''FIRST twice! Second ten times, and third thirteen times. Our average Guild War score from March through July was 39789, with participation hitting an average of 34. EW. From August to December our average score jumped to 73187, and average participation was at 54. We first hit 61K on 9/1/16, then broke 70K on 9/11/16, hitting 80K on 10/16/16. Our highest score was 96520 on 12/11/16. We broke 90K only 4 times. The first time we had over 60 participants was 10-30-16. Since then, it happened only FIVE more times through the year. TEAM MIGHT Here's the juice. How much did you grow this year? I included everyone's start date so you can judge for yourself. And for us "lifers", I added what we had in 2015 as well. Enjoy! ATTENTION SPARTA101 11/16/16 There are a few items that I need to bring to YOUR ATTENTION AGAIN BAND ALL MEMBERS ARE REQUIRED TO JOIN BAND! WE USED TO USE LINE, WE HAVE BEEN USING BAND NOW FOR WELL OVER TWO MONTHS!!! ONLY 36 MEMBERS ARE ON BAND! ALL DEVICES CAN ACCESS BAND! THERE ARE NO EXCUSES NOT TO BE ON IT! THERE IS IMPORTANT INFORMATION ON THERE THAT WE CANNOT COMMUNICATE ON GAME CHAT! EVERYONE NEEDS TO GET ON BAND BY DECEMBER 1st! GUILD WARS How many times do we have to talk about Guild Wars??? As a Leader I find it disturbing that I have to keep repeating myself... IT IS EXPECTED THAT EVERYONE DOES ALL 5 ATTACKS TWICE A WEEK. As a member of our great guild, it's insulting that some of you do one attack and think that is participating! MANY OF US SWEAT THROUGH THESE ATTACKS TO TRY TO GET A DECENT SCORE FOR OUR GUILD! WE ARE IN THE BIG LEAGUES GUYS! Sorry if you don't like it. if you score 1100 points, at least you are trying. If someone in our guild with 10K can get 670 while others get 220, that's RIDICULOUS! As I said before, LIFE HAPPENS, I understand that, but YOU NEED TO COMMUNICATE TO ME! Just because we have a penalty for missing guild wars DOES NOT mean that you can MISS THEM EVERY WEEK! THAT IS INTOLERABLE! MANY GUILDS HAVE HIGH MINIMUM REQUIREMENTS FOR GUILD WAR SCORES NOW! I'm asking for participation and that you use ALL FIVE OF YOUR ATTACKS! To alleviate this problem, since it is UNFAIR to all of those who faithfully participate weekly, BEGINNING 11/17/16, ''IF YOU MISS TWO GUILD WARS IN TWO WEEKS YOU WILL BE KICKED FROM GUILD. IF YOU SCORE LESS THAN 500 points in TWO GUILD WARS IN TWO WEEKS YOU WILL BE KICKED FROM GUILD. '' Guild Wars are mandatory; we need HB and fame. If you cannot participate in ANY war for any reason, you better contact me, burdock or noooo beforehand. FOR YOUR INFORMATION 10/21/16 FIRST.... TAKE A LOOK AT THE CONTEST PAGE! WHY? If you are one of those members that has NOT BEEN DOING GUILD WARS REGULARLY, when it comes time to boot someone, YOU WILL GO! 'At the bottom of the page is a chart of all the wars everyone has been eligible for since 8/1/16. Our Participation is MUCH BETTER... but we have 71 members! '''I WANT TO SEE US HAVE OVER 60 ATTACK ON SUNDAY! ' Guild Wars are getting tougher; I get that. But we have to stick together as we are a high might guild. We have a handful of guys that can get 2K each war, which is great! But The rest of us- the "middle-mushers"- add up the bulk of our score! We hit over 80K last week which was awesome! SO, as frustrated as you get, and you do, because I know I do, just keep trying. Go a little lower if you have to, it's ok. But 'PLEASE USE ALL FIVE ATTACKS, '''and let's shoot for third each time. '''NO MORE LAST PLACE FOR SPARTA101! We are better than last! ' '''SECOND.... UPDATE NUMBER 1000011111.... Coming soon... It's all rather boring... New Hero... Trixie... witch ... eh... Guild war update... we won't battle Vitnam-Brothers every week supposedly... blah blah blah... The BEST THING is PETS! Here are the basics: You get 2 eggs for free each day and up to three daily by each time you spend 300 gems in any way. You can get another two per day for doing the quest board twice. You don't have to spend gems, but if you do it's a bonus. There are 8 available pets now. To level pets you use mana. Once the reach level 2, you can level their skill, as you heroes, using slimes or shards. Pets go up to level 30. Skill to level 8. Pets do no attack they just Proc. Each egg contains a certain number of pets; Ordinary eggs have 3, Rare eggs have 6, Legend eggs have 9. Incubating eggs takes 4 hours for Ordinary, 8 hours for Rare, 12 hours for Legend. You can queue eggs to hatch up to 3 at time. You can use gems to speed up the process but its costly. Hope that clears up some questions. It will be fun to play with! ;)) FEUD 9/1/16 Everyone...I NEED YOU TO READ FEUD BATTLE PLAN 2 section NOW!!! Feud is this Sunday at 20:00! We need you to figure out your teams might level so we can plan what towers you will go to! I WILL NOT BE HAPPY WITH THOSE WHO LOG ON SUNDAY AND HAVE NO CLUE AS TO WHAT IS GOING ON!!! ''' ''HERE YE' HERE YE''' ''7/27/16'' July is ending so it's time for Summer relief to end. I have left you guys alone for four weeks to see what you would do. I didn't update the website, I didn't complain about Guild Wars. Some of you have done really well, and I thank you for that. Others have shown little interest in following the constant directions I have given, and have taken advantage of the leniency I have given. Let's Break it down. Our donations are great. we could do Boss 2 for two years and be fine. Maybe we will beat him sooner! Being ranked 31 is mighty powerful in this world! Our Guild might is overinflated. We have some awesome players. But as you see from our GUILD WAR match ups, we are creamed every time. PART OF THAT REASON: everyone DOES NOT PARTICIPATE. When they do, they don't use all of their attacks. How many times do I say, "If you need help, ask?" Who Here Does Not Need HB and FAME??? 24 hours on Thursday and Sunday to attack. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!!! We are matched up with guilds within 20 of our might range. I DO NOT WANT OUR ACTIVE PLAYERS DROPPING MIGHT. That's insane. We need to grow. But If you can't do guild wars, or Fortress Feud, I do appreciate what you have donated to this guild; but it's time to go. ''NEW CHANGES EFFECTIVE AUGUST 1, 2016'' '''Donations There will be no minimum donations except what you from quests, and what you decide to donate. Of course there are penalties. 500 shards per week for not doing both guild wars using all five attacks, attaining minimum score of 400; anything less must be explained to leader. Boss 3 penalties apply. Guild Wars All members MUST do both wars on Thursday and Sunday each week. All five attacks MUST be used. A minimum score of 400 MUST be attained. If not you will be penalized 500 shards. Absence of TWO weeks of GUILD WARS consecutively will lead to you being removed from this guild. If you will be out of town, or are ill, please let us know via chat or LINE. Fortress Feud Fortress Feud will done the First and Third Sundays of each month. This Month will be August 7th, and August 21st. I would like to alternate our time slots to make gameplay available for everyone. That means August 7th feud will be 20:00 game time, and August 21st will be 12:00 game time. ATTENTION ALL!!! 6/24/16 FORTRESS FEUD Fortress Feud is on again this Sunday due to registration error last Saturday! Many guilds did not get to play.. good for us.. we get to go twice! Time is 20:00 server time; be on ay 19:30! AGAIN... LOOK AT FORTRESS FEUD PAGE on this site if you have not done so so you are prepared! Let's have some fun! TWO BOSS BATTLES Daily we will do Boss 3 at 20:00 server time... normal rules apply. Every day we will do Challenge 2, the new boss, approximately 5 minutes after Boss 3. The only exception is on torch day, the new boss will done after torch. On Fortress Feud BOTH bosses will be done AFTER feud. ALL PLAYERS ENTER AT SAME TIME FOR SECOND BOSS. SUMMER RELIEF From June 26 through July 31 there will be NO MINIMUM SHARD DONATION requirement...' AS LONG AS YOU DO BOTH GUILD WARS EVERY WEEK! ' If you owe shards you MUST pay them! If you DO NOT participate then you MUST DONATE 300 shards per week! We Need our members to be active and to do guild wars! And I want those of you who are active to build your heroes! Let's get to work! Yes, you may still donate... you will need the credits to re-enter boss 2!!! ;) FORTESS FEUD VOTE 6/12/16 It's ONE WEEK FROM TODAY! Go to FORTRESS FEUD PAGE NOW AND READ!!! After you read PLEASE COMMENT ON PAGE and vote for time that you would like to play! 'Most votes wins! Then READ PAGE AGAIN! If you haven't done it, please look at the battlefield closely so you are not overwhelmed. If you are NOT at 30K might, GET THERE so you can play! '''I WANT MAX PARTICIPATION ON THIS TEAM! GREAT REWARDS! MONTHLY EVENT! WE GET TO PLAY TOGETHER... LET'S DO IT! ' 'If you don't play you get nothing! Don't miss it! ' 'HEY GUYS & GALS! ' ''5/20/16'' '''THREE THINGS! # FORTRESS FEUD - PLEASE CHECK ''http://cc.forum.igg.com/topic?fcid=284&ctid=248183&nfid=0. for information about fortress feud and the rewards. The battle is online for 1 hour on Sunday each month. I will register us tomorrow. Everyone that is online WILL PARTICIPATE. The time slot will obviously be 20:00- 21:00 so SUNDAY's BOSS BATTLE WILL BE DELAYED. ''AGAIN, TEAM, WE NEED EVERYONE ON TO PLAY... WE ALL GET THE SAME AMOUNT OF POINTS FOR PLAYING, BUT WE WILL NEED TO USE OUR POWER HOLD FORTRESSES AND STAY ALIVE! '' # ''GUILD WAR and TORCHES - ''War participation in THIS GUILD is a disgrace! Please explain why it is hard to find the time in 24 hours to attack ''five bases? Yes, ''the guilds are tough, ''yes, it's frustrating; but it's even more frustrating to see so many of you not even try. ''IF WE LOSE ONE MORE TORCH BATTLE BECAUSE ONLY 9 PEOPLE SHOW UP ON A SATURDAY THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY! ''This guild is past the point of losing torch battles. # DONATIONS - Have been increased for those of you who do not do both wars or one torch and one war. If you are wondering why you owe so much, that's it. We are kicking an average of 3-4 people a week. Don't be next. '''DO ME A FAVOR IF YOU ARE READING THIS... PASS THE MESSAGE ALONG TO YOUR TEAMMATES WHO DO NOT CHECK THIS SITE! ' '''ATTENTION SPARTA101! '''''5/2/16 AS THE GAME CHANGES SO MUST WE! '' As most of you know Guild Activity plays a big role in how much YOU enjoy YOUR gameplay and whether or not YOUR GUILD is SUCCESSFUL. '''SPARTA101 '''has come a long way in nineteen months, thanks to many of you. But we have come to a point where we need to make some serious decisions about our future. I love this guild, and want to see us continue to succeed and grow. Quite frankly, we cannot do that with inactive players today. The stakes are too high. I have now witnessed three Guild Wars in a row that we could have easily won if the '''MAJORITY '''of our members participated, or '''SUCCESSFULLY USED ALL OF THEIR BATTLE CHANCES. '''We '''LOST '''the last torch battle by '''NINE TORCHES '''which cost everyone 235 shards. ''THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE WHEN WE HAVE A FULL GUILD! '' There are only two options here to fix this. The first is try one last last time to have '''our guild work together as a team and improve our scorings as we remove those who simply don't participate. I hope you all agree with this. The second is much more drastic. That is where I go scout other guilds and offer to merge with them, with the intention of dumping half of our players, only to get those who are active and do participate in wars and torches. So the choice is yours, really. Play the game with a good guild, good people, and good rewards, or be forced to find another guild. Don't blame me, blame IGG, i didn't start evolving heroes and come up with guild wars; but we worked hard to get where we are, and for our members that DO PLAY, '''they deserve better than 4th and 5th place every single week. ''WHAT'S GOING TO CHANGE? Everyone MUST DO AT LEAST ONE TORCH BATTLE 'and '''ONE GUILD WAR PER WEEK ' -IF YOU DO NOT PARTICIPATE IN EITHER YOU OWE DOUBLE SHARDS THE FOLLOWING WEEK (500) -Guild War means 5 full attempts, which will reflect in your score. if you are a 50k might player you need to score a minimum of 400 in one war. Scores lower than that need to talk to me personally. -TORCH BATTLE rules must be followed; you must haul 10 torches at HAUL time. ''IF YOU DO BOTH WARS AND BOTH TORCH BATTLES YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO DONATE THE FOLLOWING WEEK.'' Both of these are GUILD EFFORTS and we need everyone's participation. It is about working together to make us stronger. I DO NOT LIKE TO KICK PEOPLE!!! ''LINE APP'' If you have a cell phone please download LINE. Use your game name as your user ID and add flashmood. I will add you to the group SPARTA101. It's just a text app so everyone can get messages or reminders, in case you forget it's war day, or torch. '''BOSS RULE CHANGE 2/3/16 Please Read BOSS RULES... CHANGES effective TODAY! UPDATE GUILD WARS 1/18/16 BIG NEWS! THE NEW UPDATE IS HERE! '' MAJOR CHANGES INCLUDE: * Artica... EVENT HERO ONLY * 20 DUNGEON tries (cards still only only refresh 5) * No more troops for quests * Insane dungeon quests for 100K or higher * GUILD WARS '''GUILD WARS Guild wars are held THURSDAY and SUNDAY all day. We each have FIVE battle attempts. We will be randomly matched with four other guilds for that battle day. Each Battle Day will be different. The concept is simple: The Guild with the most points at the end of the day WINS! Each individual wins fame and HB based on performance, and the guild wins shard points. The better your performance, the more fame and HB you will receive. FIRST STEP: Make a decent base that utilizes all hero traps and bombs. Before GUILD WARS start the night before, ensure ALL GARRISONS are FULL and your BEST defensive heroes are ON your BASE. MAKE troops that you will use in your attacks or just use for defense. You DO NOT get to use magic. DAY OF WAR: Enter event screen to see list of opponents. They are listed in order based on might rank. BEFORE you make any attacks you want to look at enemy bases. You do not want to attack someone too far below your might or you will not get max points. You also do not want to attack someone too far above your might unless you can beat them, or else you may only get one star. The goal is to three star every battle. To scout bases you can either enter the guild from the event screen, then enter each base you would like to look at. As long as you don't attack, you can exit. You can also go to guild hall and search the guild by name and view everyone's base. It is easier to do it from the event screen. In the top right hand corner you will see the number of points available for that base if you conquer it. If you attack that base, someone else in the guild CAN still attack it. Once you settle on your match, attack as you would a raid. If you use troops and they die, they will revive over time, as will your heroes, just be patient. You can use different heroes to attack than the ones you chose to defend your base. You will see your total point score at the bottom of the event page, and see how well you are doing throughout the day in rankings. If our Guild is first at the end we get a slightly higher bonus for our performance. TIDBITS: The more guild members that attack, the more points we will have, the better chance we will win! Please use your attacks! If you DON'T have a skull knight, I suggest NOT attacking a base with one! However, If you are a 30K might player, there may be a 50-60K might base that you can beat. Take time to look at the bases. I suggest lower might players look at lower guilds for higher bases first, and go from there. Don't rush your attacks, you have all day. Try to plan ahead. Scout the bases first so you know who you will attack. Guild rankings may change throughout the day. Check back to see where we stand. Screenshot_2016-01-18-04-39-50.png|'War Base' Screenshot_2016-01-15-00-08-51.png|'Event Screen' Screenshot_2016-01-17-19-19-31.png|'Opponent List' Screenshot_2016-01-17-19-19-44.png|'Base Lists' Screenshot_2016-01-17-20-23-44.png|'Guild Ranking' Screenshot_2016-01-18-04-36-50.png|'Claim Reward' DONATION BONUS CHALLENGE '''''12/14/15 EVERYONE WHO OWES OUTSTANDING SHARDS PAY THIS WEEK! '' IF ALL GUILD MEMBERS PAY ALL DONATIONS BY END OF WEEK 12/21/15, THEN NO ONE WILL HAVE TO DONATE THE WEEK OF CHRISTMAS *Might Contest Winners will be carried over until following week 'WE HAVE MEMBERS DONATING OVER 3000 SHARDS WEEKLY!!!! SO PAY UP YOUR DUES AND HELP OUT YOUR GUILD MATES! ' Then everyone will be caught up for the New Year and we can stop this chasing down shards! ''~ Mood BOSS FIGHT CHANGES 11/9/15 EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY THESE RULES APPLY TO BOSS FIGHT 3: * Low might (26k and under), and Low damage (ONE HIT UNDER 8 million) enter FIRST * MAX DAMAGE IS 36 million for EVERYONE * 100 shard penalty for every million over 36 * 200 shard penalty for entering early * HEAVY HITTERS DO NOT ENTER '''Boss until 36 - 40 million health is left under any circumstances '''HEAVY HITTERS MEET THE FOLLOWING CRITERIA: * You can do over 10 million in one turn * Your PD is 6/10 or 7/10 and over level 130 * You have a PD/Skull Knight combo, or Skull Knight Leveled over 140 * You can perma-stun * Might may not be a factor as we know some of you like to lower your might Max HB Rewards are earned at 35,4 million, so going over the limit is pointless. Limiting people entering gives those who cannot yet hit higher damage more time to earn HB. You will only be allowed to enter early if a leader calls you in for a run to help out. WITH THESE CHANGES THERE IS NO MORE LOW MIGHT NIGHTS. '' We no longer need them. ''I AM TAKING VOTES THIS WEEK FOR BOSS TIME… DO YOU WANT IT TO STAY AT 20:00 OR MOVE TO 21:00? I have Varv, Malevolent, burdock, qface, menace, jc, goku and Nivram…. I need everyone else's votes. BOSS TIME IS 21:00 AFTER TORCH on SATURDAYS CURRENTLY TO GIVE US THE CHANCE TO BEAT BOSS 4. SO FAR, THIS IS THE ONLY VARIATION OF BOSS TIME AND THERE ARE NO LIMITATIONS OR RULES TO BOSS 4 - EVERYONE GOES. '' ~Mood DONATIONS ''10/7/15 Many of you are GREAT with donations! THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT TOWARDS OUR GROWTH! '' I address the GUILD as a whole as to the IMPORTANCE of DONATING regularly as team support to help our rank. FIRST, and MOST IMPORTANTLY, as part of this GUILD, it is YOUR DUTY to meet the minimum requirement per week. IT IS UNFAIR to you guild mates not to donate for your own selfish reasons. If you want to save shards then try to find a guild to do so. You have ample opportunity to do so here if you play by the rules. By the way here is a reminder of the rules: * When you collect TORCH REWARDS donate 250 of rewards totaling 500 weekly * If you miss one BATTLE you Donate HALF of reward, if you miss second BATTLE you donate FULL Reward (You don't play, you pay) * THE ONLY EXCEPTION TO THE ABOVE RULE ARE THOSE WHO DISCUSS MISSING BATTLE WITH LEADERS BEFORE BATTLES OR THOSE IN DIFFERENT TIME ZONES * Your other option is to donate daily when you log in, make it a habit, that way you don't forget; if it's a quest to donate 21 shards donate 100. Remember, you can do HBM, dungeons, MESA, and buy shards with merits as well. I am tired of seeing the same offenders each week. Also, Read my message below about MIGHT! Donations and might go hand in hand. Start to upgrade your buildings and troops now, it helps your might in the long run. DO NOT DROP MIGHT!!!! '''9/7/15 '''''AS OF TODAY WE ARE RANKED 76 IN DONATIONS AND 196 IN MIGHT!!!!! THIS IS NOT GREAT GUYS! *Most higher ranking guilds are closer in might and donations... it just makes sense *When we increase our might we become attractive to higher might players *We need higher might and strength to increase our effectiveness in gameplay REASONS WHY YOU DON'T WANT TO INCREASE MIGHT *''I can't raid ''(USE STRONGER MAGIC OR DO MORE SEARCHES) Flash never decreased might once and just focused on getting sixth hero *''I want to do better in arena ''(BUILD YOUR HEROES AND KEEP TRYING... SAME WITH EXPEDITION- END EXPEDITIONS AT 50% if you have to REASONS WHY I WANT YOU TO INCREASE MIGHT *''it helps the guild'' *''it gives YOU better DAILY rewards'' *''It makes gameplay more challenging'' *''It shows forward progression'' ''IF YOU LOOK AT THE MIGHT CHART EVERY WEEK UNDER CONTESTS YOU CAN SEE WHO DROPS MIGHT, WHO DOESN'T PLAY, AND WHO IS HOLDING. THERE IS NO REASON AT THIS STAGE IN THE GAME TO DROP MIGHT. USE EXTRA HEROES (espescially LEGENDS) to BUILD MIGHT, and DO NOT CONSUME ONES OVER LEVEL 20 UNLESS YOU CAN MAKE IT UP THAT WEEK! For example, I consumed heroes last week and dropped my might by 2000, but I increased it by 4500 overall. PLEASE TRUST ME ON THIS AND LISTEN! ASK IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!!! ~ MOOD GUILD MIGHT NEEDS ATTENTION '''As of 7/13/15 we are ranked 111 in Donations and 201 in MIGHT ''WHERE ARE OUR LOW MIGHT PLAYERS? WHY DO WE HAVE THE SAME THREE PEOPLE SHOW UP FOR BOSS WHO ARE LOW DAMAGE OR LOW MIGHT? '''WHY DO WE HAVE HAVE LOW MIGHT NIGHTS? This was designed to help our Low Might people increase their HB to further their game, but they don't seem to be playing. If you increase your might by 100 each week, you are not playing, so why be in a guild? To continuously appear on lists for not donating, to not help out in torch battles, to not play mesa or gorge. What's in it for you, or the guild? I WANT '''the '''EXPERIENCE here we have to be fun, rewarding, and challenging, and for us to be a TEAM. If you have problems with raids, communicate with me before you drop your might by 11K. If you decide that you want to be a solo player, than please, find a guild that doesn't care if you communicate, participate or donate. ~moodflash WEEKLY DONATION CHANGE Starting 6/1/15 the minimum amount of donations has been changed. Please carefully read main page under "DONATIONS" for details, and "TORCH BATTLE" for changes. The weekly minimum for all members is set at 500 shards. READ MAIN PAGE FOR DETAILS… PLEASE CHECK DONATION PAGE… if you are behind you must catch up THIS WEEK! NO EXCUSES! New Boss battle rules are also on main page. Please make sure all members read this website and know how to navigate pages! THANK YOU! ~moodflash BOSS BATTLE CHANGES Starting 5/11/15 the following changes will be made to boss battle: *'LOW MIGHT PLAYERS '(26k and under) and those that do less than 10 million damage to boss in one turn are the ONLY members 'allowed to strike boss first. If you have a PD and you can perma-stun boss, you do not go with low damage players. *A 5/9 PD at lvl 100-120 will not do high damage so do not worry. If you have lower might but stronger heroes you must wait to run boss with heavy hitters. *If you are higher than 26k might but do not have a PD and cannot do that much damage in boss, '''YOU MAY GO '''with other players. If you are higher that than 26k might but do not have a PD and '''CAN '''do high damage, '''YOU MUST WAIT '''and go with heavy hitters. *Heavy hitters will enter boss challenge when boss health reaches 35-37 million. '''NOT BEFORE 40 million. '''The reason for this is that the the health rate drops quickly, so trying to hit a small target window is nearly impossible. *'All heavy hitters are encouraged to use full power. ''' Some will not max out, some will, but perma stuns will not last full three minutes as we are all draining from the same health pool. Many should receive the same score. *To compensate for lower level players we are implementing two low might BOSS nights. NO HEAVY HITTERS. ONLY LOW MIGHT PLAYERS. NO LOW DAMAGE PLAYERS!!!!' *#'''''These will take place on torch nights, Wednesday and Saturday *#The reasoning is that we recieve 10K HB from torch, as long as we have the help! *#Same rules apply for low might nights *#Low might players must stop at 35m to recieve max HB *#Heavy Hitters will only enter Boss during last 2 minutes if the boss will be lost, or unless leader otherwise allows (i.e. not enough low might players on). '''Any violators will be docked 100 shards per million dmg going over max, or 200 shards for entering boss battle early. As we grow as a team and more members get better heroes the boss battle becomes harder to manage. When more of us level, more will recieve max HB with this system... TRUST ME- IT WORKS! But for now higher levels need more HB and lower levels have a hard time getting it. Those without PDs are caught in the middle. Let's Make This Work!!!! ~Moodflash